


症状

by yijuzhangmu



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu
Summary: 对于林彦俊来说，可能由于原生家庭的影响，在他看来世界是一张巨大的温床，他面对任何人都是坦荡而真实的样子。只有在陈立农这个颇有心机的小孩面前，他处处感到拘谨、小心翼翼。很久以后的后来他才知道，原来这个奇怪的比喻对陈立农也是同样适用的。如果整个反过来的话。





	症状

陈立农的绯闻传得很突然，但很自然。  
二十大几的单身明星在接受采访时被问到“准备什么时候谈恋爱”这件事，正常的回应是完美微笑然后表示顺其自然，如果是本就准备要公开恋情的话则会有另一套公关说辞。林彦俊常常被同龄的女流量们拉去免费炒作，这样的太极招数经纪人教了他不少。

千种，万种，反正不应该像陈立农这样突然停顿下来，而且若有所思。

他思考的那副样子，看起来就像是真的确有其人，有一位他喜爱并在认真考虑交往可能的朋友。  
这让百忙之中偷看人家采访的人有点……非常难过。

后来有一次陈立农用男友的iPad在B站上看视频时发现了这个采访的收藏记录，然后反复追问林彦俊，后者不得已承认了自己偷偷看过的事实。

被采访对象很得意地笑了，把林彦俊裹在怀里，强迫他跟自己一起赖床。公寓卧室的落地窗很大很漂亮，晨间的日光照在床铺上，空气里有细微的一丁点浮尘在做丁达尔运动。

“在想你，”陈立农吻着他的鬓发，回答道，“他们问我‘谈恋爱’的事情，我只能想到你。”

“对于我来说，谈恋爱等于和你在一起，林彦俊。”  
陈立农反复啄着他的脸颊，就像他们的年龄各减去二十那样，“其实我……我不是真的非要处在一段关系里，或者一定要结婚生小孩。但如果我必须谈恋爱，对象只有你。”

然后对方像一只回忆起自己应当拥有磨牙棒下午茶的可爱金毛，开始向他索要一个纪念日。

“就今天好不好？就今天，在我们两个的生日之间，然后还和我们的频道很match。”  
狗狗眼幸福地弯成弧线，林彦俊说不出拒绝的话，当然他……根本就也不会拒绝陈立农吧。

“好喔。”快三十的人了还会脸红，真恶。他在心里骂自己。

对方很有仪式感地把他的戒指撸下来，顶着一头呆毛坐在凌乱而松软的被子里，郑重地像在求婚：“我再给你戴一次。”

-  
你觉得抽烟的男生怎么样。

大约七年之前陈立农问过他这个问题，当时二十三岁的林彦俊首先是装逼的本能占领高地，梗着脖子说男人不都会抽烟吗，后来看对方若有所思的脸，又放下身段来做少先队辅导员，教育对方“牙会黄，很丑，肺会黑，好吓人”。最后又想挽回一点作为哥哥“见过大场面”的面子，支支吾吾地补充道：“抽也没关系，不要被拍到，记得每天刷三次牙就好了。”

那个当下——他们还叫“练习生”的那个当下，两个人做室友的那个当下，拒绝接触手机的林彦俊不知道对方这个问题的灵感来自于哪里。

很久之后的后来，他从旁人的口中听说了原因：当时网路上疯传无数，那个小孩在宿舍走廊抽烟的照片。并且以此作为践踏他、诋毁他的理由。

陈立农不抽烟。至少在那时候没有。  
后知后觉的林彦俊后知后觉地想要安慰一下对方，拿起手机却又不知道该讲些什么，下意识地点开图片选项，挑了半天，选中了半个多月之前自己偷跑去看陈立农的最新电影的首映票根，发出去之前犹豫了一下，用马赛克糊掉了日期。

几个小时之后陈立农发了一条语音作为回复，语气有些莫名的急促，就像是他刚刚结束工作，迫不及待地想和他说话。  
【欸，你糊日期很明显喔，肯定没有去看首映】

林彦俊愣了愣，没有想到对方的脑回路和自己大相径庭。所以潦草地聊过几句就结束了对话。  
是为了掩饰自己的太过在意而糊上的日期。而陈立农以为他是为了掩饰敷衍。  
96频道也不过就这样而已。

说回抽烟这个话题。  
林彦俊会突然想起七年之前的这个小误会，是因为他在七年之后的现在这个深夜，站在对方的一处偏僻住所楼下，看见了在阳台上抽烟的陈立农。

为什么好好地不工作不休息跑来当偷窥狂，好问题，林彦俊也他妈想问自己。

就在那个采访上线之后的一个小时内，同家媒体曝光出了陈立农和电影女主的深夜亲密合照，话里话外暗示“陈立农未成年时两个人就已经是情侣关系”、“吸血女主拿到电影资源”。

模糊的侧脸照。似是而非的ins截图。  
其实林彦俊不是第一时间看到的，他每晚入睡前会用微博搜索一次“陈立农”，看看对方的最新照片和动态，于是被最新的狗仔播报砸了个头晕目眩。

洗过澡换过睡衣的林彦俊是一种寄生生物，对象为床。除非地震或者煤气漏了，是绝对不可能被叫起来的。  
但他同时也是一个非常恋爱脑的人，只能这么解释了。不然他立马换上衣服拿上包开车出来干嘛。  
按照狗仔所提示的“偏僻住所”和之前记下的对方邀请他来新家坐坐的地址，磕磕绊绊地，在狗都睡了的凌晨三点，在北五环做一只没有伙伴的蜗牛。

他一边战战兢兢地拐弯一边咬牙切齿地想，你最好能给我一个解释。

说你在看着我的那两年里没有和别人在一起。  
说你在回答那个问题的时候到底是想着谁。  
说……你还留着那个戒指吗？

-  
奢侈品珠宝店对客人向来是温柔且包容的，不管你是老太太挽着看起来像孙子一样年纪的男朋友，还是两个莫名其妙遮遮掩掩的男青年。

六年前他和陈立农还在同一个团体，有一次（也是唯一一次）一起去国外旅行。

“欸，这个很适合你……”正在挑选自己的耳钉的人晃悠到他旁边，用一种单纯欣赏的眼光看着他的手，林彦俊不自觉地把手指伸得直直的，让它看起来更漂亮，“好烦哦，我都没有挑到喜欢的欸，就这个看起来还不错……”那人像是被抢走了玩具的小朋友一样皱起眉头。

林彦俊下意识地喉结滚动了两下，不知道该怎么接话。  
一起买？  
好尴尬。  
那你买好了。  
又在忌讳什么？

“这样好了。”那人擅自做了决定，很得意地笑起来，招呼柜员过来拿一支自己圈号的同款，“你先挑的，但是我也很喜欢，那我付两支的钱好不好？”

这样不是更奇怪吗……两个人一起挑的戒指，一个人来付钱，然后两个人一起戴。

但是要他怎么说出拒绝的话？  
林彦俊眼睁睁地看着陈立农飞快地试好了圈号刷了卡，让他口干舌燥的那支戒指就戴在那人的左手中指上。

而属于自己的那一支孤零零地躺在玻璃柜台上的青色天鹅绒衬布里，像伊甸园里最漂亮的那颗苹果。

付钱的人冲着珠宝店里的优雅光线翻来覆去地看自己手上的戒指，像是真的单纯地喜欢，和他并没有丝毫关系。这让林彦俊稍稍放松下来，心却沉得更深。

果然是没有一丁点邪念吧，有邪念的人一边反省自己一边悄悄地心酸着。

“愣着干什么？”陈立农像是终于想起了他似的，大大咧咧地望过来，然后幼稚又促狭地笑，“还要我给你戴吗？”

“你很白烂陈立农，真的。”  
二十三岁的林彦俊脸皮已经够厚，在脸红之前迅速地翻了个白眼，迅速地抓起戒指套在了右手上。

从那天开始那支戒指就一直在他身边，在不能戴的场合就挂在项链上当坠子，或是塞在裤子口袋里。

后来有好事的记者问过他为什么一直在右手上戴戒指，很擅长表演撩人的林某人故作浮夸地拨弄了一下头发，注视着镜头，回答道：“左手要留给以后的爱人，不能随便戴的。”

但其实在第一次戴上那支戒指的片刻，他只是莫名其妙地有了一个幻想——如果要牵手的话，有戒指会硌到对方这样很矫情的幻想。  
所以陈立农如果戴在左手的话，他就想戴在右手。

虽然两个人从来没有真正地十指紧扣过，不过林彦俊一直在为此而准备着。

从六年前拥有“陈立农给我买的戒指”的那一天开始，到他站在对方楼下的现在。

-  
盯梢的狗仔凌晨四点半都已经回了附近的酒店，他们错过了一个更劲爆的新闻。

如果其中某一个人足够敬业的话，娱乐版块第二天的标题就会变成《前ninepercent成员林彦俊深夜独自于陈立农住处楼下徘徊，后者近期疑似深陷桃色丑闻》。

差一点占领头条的主角戴着鸭舌帽，右手的拇指无意识地摩挲着手机荧幕，正在思考要不要给桃色丑闻的男主角发一条简单的关心微信。

但无论怎么想都很不恰当。  
在四点半这个很私人的时间。在对方被曝光“丑闻”的几个小时之后。在仅仅作为前队友的身份下。

他并不能为陈立农带来什么实际上的帮助，反而极有可能是对方反过来对他好言宽慰说自己没事，过几天就会过去的。  
陈立农一向就是这样的人。  
明明是他受了伤，却对旁人都笑嘻嘻地。“没事啦，真的，不要担心。”  
然后把流着血的手藏在背后。

如果要讨论“在别人面前隐藏自己”这个话题，那么或许他和陈立农真的是截然不同的两种人。

陈立农惯于在所有人面前隐藏自己。比如面对妈妈，要表现得没有很辛苦，有在好好吃饭，什么都很顺利。面对爱他的女孩子们，会表现得无所不能，浪漫帅气又可爱。  
只在林彦俊面前偶尔会暴露出很累、或者有些打不起精神的样子。

林彦俊表面上不会说什么鼓励的话，但一旦对方出现这样丧气的笑不出来的小脸，他会有点紧张。  
令人生气的是他有察觉到陈立农似乎很享受他的紧张，有时候甚至会在两个人单独相处时故意表现得很脆弱。就像一首歌录了十二遍他的天就已经塌了一半了。

“你小时候有没有听过狼来了的故事？”  
六年前在那个北京近郊的别墅宿舍里，林彦俊问过他。  
当时陈立农拉长了声音喊着“不想要再录音了”、“调音师对我好严格”，还有“我好焦虑可是又什么都不想做”之类的话。

本来正在悠闲看书放松的人顿时绷直了背，直起身来把明亮的台灯调得暗了许多。两个人坐在安静而空旷的客厅里，他坐在沙发上，陈立农洗过澡没有吹头发，湿淋淋地坐在地毯上。

“要不要吃点什么甜的？”林彦俊划着外卖软件，假装自己想要点宵夜，音节很短地、温柔地，“心情会比较好。”

挂着黑眼圈的下垂眼抬起来看他，弯弯的。一直瘪着小嘴的金毛很开心地说，“好喔，阿俊请我。”

吃过鲜芋仙，林彦俊主动收拾掉垃圾，然后被呼唤去给他吹头发。吹干之后陈立农又很来劲，想要一起看一部电影。模样非常兴高采烈，但林彦俊又不敢质问他刚才难过是不是装的。

看过电影陈立农还是很兴奋，缠着他分享第一次单人去上音乐节目的细节。林彦俊已经有些困意，但还是有问必答地，很耐心地跟他聊了半个钟。

直到他打哈欠都眼泪流得控制不住，对方才像恍然想起他应该工作了一天，需要休息。  
“你去睡觉吧，”那人可怜巴巴的抱着沙发抱枕，也不拿手机，就这样望着他，“我还睡不着。”

又来了。  
林彦俊肝都在颤。  
这个人就是吃定他了，只要一示弱林彦俊就没办法。  
“你小时候有没有听过狼来了的故事？”他只能这样问，再凶一点点的话他都说不出来。

只能用这样白烂又老套的句子告诉对方，不要恃宠而骄。  
但是陈立农也并没有因此收敛，用网络语来讲就是“一直在作死的边缘大鹏展翅”。  
林彦俊也只好继续宠他。

“当然有啊。”陈立农像是假装听不懂他问什么，然后开始识趣，摆出工作用的完美笑脸：“好啦，真的没事，你快去休息。”

林彦俊恶狠狠地给了他一巴掌，拍在头顶上，“你最好是。”  
得到了允许反而会感到失落，引起“对方不再需要他的陪伴”的后续恐慌。

一直自诩为文艺青年的人在那天入睡之前突然想到一个并不那么恰当的比喻。  
可能由于原生家庭的影响，对于林彦俊自己而言世界是一张巨大的温床，他几乎面对所有人都是最坦荡最真实的模样，只在面对陈立农这个颇有心机的小孩时处处感到拘谨、小心翼翼。

很久很久之后的后来他才知道，原来这个比喻对陈立农也是同样适用的，如果整个反过来的话。

所以对于“在别人面前隐藏自己”这个话题而言，他们真的是截然不同的两种人。

林彦俊看人时的眼神是非常真诚且直白的，比如敬爱你、好奇、觉得开心、很困惑，或者干脆在放空。  
唯独在面对陈立农的时候，他在试图掩饰什么。

-  
林彦俊偶尔也会想要像对这个世界的态度一样，坦诚地面对陈立农。比如谁惹到他生气，那他就会记仇，伺机做一些幼稚的报复。

不能太惯着他，林彦俊严肃地点点头，在数字专辑的购买结算界面看着那个小小的“1”和“¥3”满意地露出两个酒窝。

小孩子就是需要给点颜色看看才会懂事的。林彦俊深以为然。  
虽然他的理由也没有很成熟就是了。

不过是因为陈立农上一张专辑的主打歌用了很不流行的爵士曲风，思虑过重担心市场好评不够的人不敢拜托助理，自己注册了小号，买到当天自己的几张银行卡额度都用光。  
没想到却偶然间被对方发现，然后拿这件事当梗取笑了林彦俊五分钟“而已”。  
开玩笑，怎么会是而已，他记很久。

一向认为自己很有喜剧天赋的人并没有直接告诉对方“这次我只买了一张”，而是就此停手，等待某一天陈立农主动提起这方面话题时打他个措手不及。  
的确也没有成熟到哪里去。

所带来的后果就是在久到他快忘记这件事，而自己又发新专辑的那天，陈立农忽然连续给他发了好几条微信，对新专辑的曲风和他的新唱腔进行表扬，而林彦俊忽然想起自己只买了一张他的这件幼稚的报复，羞到有点不知道该怎样回应对方。  
所以还是被陈立农打了个措手不及。

然后过了一段时间，那年他们九个人例行每年一度的“团建”聚餐时候，林彦俊默默地听着陈立农跟别人解释戒指的来龙去脉，后知后觉两个人的微信聊天就停留在自己发专辑的那天。

“上次……”他在说他敷衍陈立农的表扬这件事，“没有不理你。”  
对方显然是已经放过他了，却没有想到他会主动提起，有些惊讶的表情。  
“你只买了一张。”  
说完他就觉得自己很小气，但是又没办法收回，气鼓鼓地坐在位子上，硬装认真生气。

却没猜到陈立农竟然立刻摸出手机，笑着看他。  
“好啦，是我错了，我多买几张补偿你？”

搞得像我很在乎你那几千块吗，什么嘛。  
他一把摁住那人要解锁屏幕的手，突如其来的肌肤温度烫得他抖了一下，然后假装没事地继续搭在人手上。  
陈立农还是那样笑着，眼睛里只有他。就像他是什么无理取闹的小屁孩，在博取大人的眼球一样。

“没那么缺钱啦。”他翻了个白眼，快速而不舍地收回了手。

你该补偿我的事情那么多，这么小一件算什么，排队都拿不上号好不好。白痴。

-  
他捏着手机站在路灯的正下方，就像一个被老婆赶出来的失意男子，犹豫着要不要先发消息低头认错。

无论是哪个问题，林彦俊想不到两句就会开始陷入懊恼，质疑自己到底这么晚了跑来这里是想要干嘛。然后觉得现在就丧气又很无能，打起精神继续思考，然后又陷入懊恼。

不得不说近郊的生活节奏比起北京市区而言都慢了许多，凌晨五点正是三里屯夜生活刚刚结束，红男绿女欢笑着从夜店里离开的时间，而在这里林彦俊甚至能听见头顶的路灯灯泡里电流流动的滋滋声。

他抬头望向那个人的阳台，灯还亮着，人却不见了。  
没有被发现的担忧之后林彦俊就大胆地一直注视着那个小小的高高的阳台，就像能透过窗帘看见什么似的。

过了大概十分钟，忽然窗帘被大力拉开，一个打着赤膊的人朝外飞速地望了一眼，然后又飞速地拉上了窗帘。

刚才……他看的是我这个方向吗？  
隔着这么远的距离好像跟对方来了个隔空对视，林彦俊吓得起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
没道理看见我吧？就算看到了，那我有戴帽子啊，估计会以为是狗仔队之类的。  
——再怎么样也不会猜到是我吧。

这样合理的认定让林彦俊轻松下来，转而又有点酸溜溜的。  
谁想得到以前的同事会大半夜跑到自己楼下来呢，他们好像也只有这样的关系而已。

初夏的空气似乎也变得燥热，让人难以忍耐。眼底涌起的滚烫热意让林彦俊再一次开始怨恨自己。  
为什么发神经过来。为什么做这样莫名其妙让人困扰的事。为什么不直截了当地安慰对方、保护对方，反而跟着那些瞎起哄的人胡思乱想，甚至在埋怨陈立农是不是真的有对不起他过。

即便真的确有其事，那也跟他林彦俊毫无关系。  
更不用讲这件事根本就是乱扯，陈立农不是那样的人。林彦俊不会喜欢上那样的人。  
所以其实他从头到尾怀疑的都不是陈立农，而是像白痴一样偷偷喜欢了对方七年，直到现在都心存侥幸、无法挣脱的自己。

结束这荒唐的一天吧，林彦俊对自己说。  
醒来时记得敷热毛巾弄掉黑眼圈，打起精神来好好工作，然后给陈立农发一条体面又关心的微信。这样才是成年人应该有的做法。

他小声地冲着那个阳台做没有倾听者的告别：“我要回家咯。”  
转头离开之前顿了一下，又回头再望着那里，补充了一句：“要好好休息，都会过去的。”

都会过去的。无论是桃色丑闻，还是他坚持了这么多年的毫无意义的喜欢。前者可能需要一个星期，后者……他不敢保证时间，总而言之是会过去的吧。

迈出第一步之前，静谧的空气里忽然传来住宅楼里的电梯叮地一声停在底层的电子音。  
林彦俊停下了脚步，却不敢回头。

如果说到现在为止他还是心存侥幸，那么走出来的那个不是陈立农的人出现的一瞬间，他就彻底被击溃了。

背后的脚步声一开始很急促，在离他近了之后却一步步慢了下来，像是在做最后的确定。

“欸。”

他被发现了。  
怎么会猜到是他？  
一瞬间无法思考的人强迫自己扭回去面对，对方刚洗过澡的气味在这个闷热的初夏快要将他溺毙。

“你……跟我回家？”那个人戴着口罩，说话的声音闷闷的。皱起的眉头像是在为他深夜乱跑而担忧，可眼睛明明是笑着的，“你不要哭……这里很多狗仔，被拍到不好。”  
我哭了吗？林彦俊下意识地摸了一把脸，被满手心的液体震撼到说不出解释的话。

“就你一个人吗？”  
他近乎祈求地仰望着几步之外的人，那人的头顶仿佛晕开一圈天使环，就像在曾经他们住在同一间宿舍的七年以前，凌晨一起偷跑去全家便利店的路上。

那时候还是未成年的人常常被北方的寒冷天气冻得在路上小跑，但是和他一起去的话反而会跟着他的步调慢下来，为了帅还是为了别的什么，林彦俊到现在都说不好。

“你一个人在家……吗？”  
他怎么敢问更过分的话呢。  
在路上想了一遍又一遍的想要质问对方的几十个问题，在走三步半就可以把人抱在怀里的距离下林彦俊一个字都开不了口。

这场景简直是他无聊至极的时候幻想的“荣获金曲奖”的翻版，能再要求些什么呢？他所追求的东西已经近在眼前。

说“这个奖杯不够漂亮”、或是“我想要换一个颁奖嘉宾”都是非常讨人厌的得寸进尺的话，他只能羞涩又矜持地说“真的是给我的吗？”、“我真的得奖了吗？”  
明知故问、假装谦虚。

他的奖杯攥住他的胳膊，沉默而温柔地、干燥而温暖地，领着他刷了指纹进了电梯。

“就我一个。”

陈立农是个多好的人啊，林彦俊努力地尝试让自己不要再哭，一边偷偷地想着。被他这样无理取闹地提问，竟然还耐心回答他。

电梯里一如既往地放送着背景音热闹的广告，看起来和每一个平凡的日子并没有不同。林彦俊觉得现在是撒娇的成熟时机了，正在偷偷地仰望电梯天花板研究摄像头在哪，方便一会儿找个视野盲区牵一牵对方的手。  
就是这个时候，身边一直沉默的人忽然摘下口罩，牵住他的手，把他拉进怀里，给了他一个飞快而用力的吻。

番外：

1  
回到家之后口罩和帽子之类的东西很快地被脱掉，林彦俊不记得是谁脱的，只记得那时候陈立农的嘴唇好烫，而且好像哭了。

2  
但之后问他有没有哭，陈立农又不承认。  
“是你哭的，我没有。”

“……”林彦俊不想跟他吵，“好吧，是我。”  
对方被他难得一见的诚实吓了一跳，呆呆的样子让林彦俊偷偷地笑了很久。  
他也想要像对这个世界一样，从现在开始对陈立农坦诚一点。

3  
所以两个人躺在一张床上本来要开始谈心环节的时候，他突然问：“要做吗？”  
陈立农又被他吓了一跳。

“你确定是现在吗？”那人完全是不可思议的口气，“会不会……”然后犹豫了一下，“太早？”  
遮光窗帘好好地工作着，室内漆黑一片，但从窄窄的一条缝隙里隐约有光线。天都亮了。  
不过林彦俊没有那么白烂，这个“太早”不会是指24小时里的“太早”。

既然有了想要坦诚面对对方的决心，他红着脸梗着脖子，故意曲解对方的意思：“我以为我们是恋人关系了。”  
越说越小声，天呐怎么办。

好在陈立农没有发现他的虚张声势，如他所愿地顿时紧张起来，努力地拱到近一点的位置和他对视，努力地睁大眼睛，表现得真诚又值得依靠：“当然啊！不然是怎样……”

然后看着他得意又狡猾的笑脸，反应过来，像一只跟主人撒娇任性的小狗狗一样，隔空做了一个挤眉弄眼的咬的动作。  
“逗我很好玩是不是？”陈立农的手从两床被子之间偷偷溜过来，精准地挠他痒痒，“嗯？是不是是不是？”

“对不起哈哈哈哈不要错了嘛——”林彦俊笑到掉眼泪，假模假样地挣扎，其实在悄悄拿身体部位去蹭他，试探着对方有没有生理反应。“我错了嘛，亲亲。”  
带着示好意味的吻被全盘接收，故意的动情的小声嘤咛从唇齿间随着津液滑出。

喜欢到了极致就是想要占有，没有男人不懂这个道理。林彦俊热情又直白地环住恋人的后颈，发出求欢的讯号。  
占有我。  
我允许，我喜欢，我想要。  
想要你。占有我。

“虽然我很不想这么问……你真的想好了吗？”愈发滚烫的气息在肌肤间传递，明明是一个已经吻到刹不住车的程度，陈立农却忽然停下来，拉开了一点距离，认真地看着他。

所以是要开始辩论吗？林彦俊生气了，他有好多的论据可以分成章节来打对方辩友的脸，但是他偏不，他就要一句话都不说，就这样气鼓鼓地、撒娇一样地瞪着眼前的人。

气氛陷入微妙的沉默。

对方辩友举起白旗，讨好地轻轻咬他鼻尖，“我错了我错了，不气不气喔。”  
被哄到的林小朋友哼了一声，主动吻回去一下算是原谅他。  
又被勾着亲了好久，底下硬硬涨涨到开始难受。

“很精神喔。”  
隔着内裤被一只热热的手揉捏着，还要听这样恶劣的玩笑话。林彦俊不甘示弱，反手往上摸到对方硬得滴水的地方，“彼此彼此嘛。”

忽然一直在揪他乳尖的手停下来，身上的人越过他拉开了床头柜，像是在找什么。  
林彦俊不满地哼唧几声，随后安抚的亲吻落在头顶。

“乖，怕你痛。”  
塑料包装被拆开的声音让林彦俊莫名地心安，如果对方掏出剩了一半的润滑剂他真的会当场翻脸。不过他还是有傲娇的理由的：“床头柜就用来放这些喔。”

陈立农手上全是湿湿滑滑的东西，脸凑过来亲了他一下，然后笑得有些不好意思：“如果我说……我一直在等你住进来，是不是很变态啊。”

是很变态，但是他喜欢的那种变态。林彦俊再一次被哄好了，连带着头一回被扩张的异物感也变得好受许多。

不知道对方出于什么心态，主动地开始揭自己的老底，一边拿手指插他一边补充道：“我还给你买了睡衣，内裤拖鞋和牙刷什么的也……”继而忍不住笑了一声，“欸，好像是有点变态。”

粘腻的水声停下来，更滚烫更硕大的东西抵在那个从没有被侵入过的地方。  
林彦俊颤巍巍地抓着那人的小臂，主动仰起头想要一个吻作为术前麻醉。

“放轻松，给我好不好？”陈立农一边给他麻醉一边低声哄他，说的话和接的吻一样让林彦俊酥到骨头都发脆，“我想要你，把你给我，阿俊？”

这是一个多么奇怪的要求，林彦俊想。他早就是他的了。

事实证明，文艺作品都经过美好的加工。什么身体会自己出水，什么一下子就戳在前列腺上。  
林彦俊痛得几乎是在对方刚顶进来的同时就两道眼泪潸然而下，根本控制不了。

陈立农似乎也没有想到他这么不耐操，一腔沸腾的血都凉了好几度，战战兢兢地问他是不是很痛，要不然不做了吧。

“我跟你说，你要是现在……出去，我就杀了你呜呜……”  
他忍着撕裂一般的痛苦拼命地凑出一个长句，满是威胁地包着眼泪瞪人。对方的眼神却好像他是什么世界一级可爱的生物，让林彦俊感到害怕。

“好吧，那你忍一忍。”陈立农明显也很难受，他猜那根被紧紧夹住的感觉应该也是痛的，“我们争取——”林彦俊还在等他话说完，没想到这人竟然趁他没防备，直接整根捅了进去。

他真的哭到觉得自己快哮喘，陈立农却笑着停在最深的地方，耐心又温柔地观察他。  
“看屁啦！”  
一个大男人被痛到哭真的太丢人了，即使观众是陈立农他也很难堪。  
“你真的好可爱。”观众又凑上来亲他，反复地说着一些莫名其妙的话，“怎么这么可爱？”“我心都要化掉了。”“每天都哭给我看好不好？”

我要收回刚才的话，我不喜欢这个变态了。林彦俊一边哭一边冷静地想。

等他哭到差不多，陈立农试探地握住他前面已经软耷耷的一根，温柔地撸动着。  
后面还是很不好受，但前面又有点爽。林彦俊皱着眉头表达“我很痛”，但还是努力地小声哼哼着。

性器逐渐在不属于自己的手中再一次精神起来，顶端颤颤地流出的液体也令林彦俊感到难堪。明明痛成这样了却还是轻易地被对方挑起快感，真是太放荡了。

好在陈立农并没有拿这件事取笑他，而是专注着如何取悦他，不紧不松地握住他那根扭着手腕打圈，伺候得林彦俊很有感觉。

“可以了，你动动……”  
自己爽到就不管对方太不人道了，林彦俊很体贴，小声地邀请对方一起爽。“我不痛了。”

陈立农也没有在跟他客气的，得到允许之后就开始缓缓送腰，一边小心翼翼地看他还有没有要再哭，一边来回地戳弄着找他的前列腺。

林彦俊不敢把腿环到他腰上，担心这样会刺激到陈立农兽性大发。但是像条死鱼一样又很没情趣，于是他跟着对方慢慢的顶弄节奏，挨一下就哼唧一声，努力地配合着。

在多次尝试角度后终于被陈立农抓到他了，滚烫的性器斜斜地擦过某一个点时他突然拔高音调叫了一声，然后捂住了自己的嘴。

“这么浅？”陈立农像是很惊讶，随后促狭地笑，“阿俊好色。”

两只手都被对方以十指紧扣的姿势摁在枕头上，陈立农终于开始狠狠地抽挺腰肢干他。“捂嘴干什么？叫出来，我喜欢。”

林彦俊张嘴就是一口，咬在人肩膀上。他这辈子就准备一直这样咬着了，谁都别想让他开口叫，太丢脸了。

但是这个谁显然不包括陈立农。察觉到他正在疯狂害羞之后对方像是变态的本能占领了意识高地，精确地一直往前列腺上顶，埋头不讲理地跟他接吻，硬要他哭着叫床，发出类似于发情母猫的声音。

“还痛不痛？爽还是痛？”一旦解放天性陈立农的话就格外多，林彦俊不回答他就一直一直问。一边操一边亲一边问，弄得林彦俊扭着屁股在床单上蹭想往床尾逃跑。

陈立农很快发现他正在往下滑，两只手抱住他的屁股往上送回来，或许是肉感太好捏，居然就一直揉着不放手了。  
“宝贝爽不爽？”陈立农可能要问他一辈子，非要他亲口把自己卖了，“还要不要？”  
林彦俊说不出不喜欢，也不愿意说喜欢，哭着骂陈立农是世界上最变态的人。然后又被一边操一边撸，射得自己肚皮上一塌糊涂，爽到整个人都在发抖，差点直接被做晕过去。

第一次他射的时候陈立农也没停下来，配合着他浅浅地操弄着加强快感，然后温柔地缓慢地弄了一会儿，等林彦俊不应期过去了又开始大开大合。  
尝到滋味之后第二次射精感来得很快，当时陈立农正扭着他换了个姿势，不由分说地并住他两只手腕按在墙上，让林彦俊坐在腿上被后入。  
这个姿势太磨人了，动弹不得地任由那根炽热的东西在身体里进出，后颈和耳垂被啃咬，不断流水的前端蹭在枕头上难耐又酥爽。  
“你好像又快高潮了。”陈立农贴在他耳边笑。“夹很紧。”  
说着两巴掌啪啪打在屁股上，像是在惩罚他的淫荡。并不痛，甚至带着奇异的快感，林彦俊咬着嘴巴才没有说出让他再打几下这样不要脸的话。  
“射在里面好不好？”粗声的喘息在他耳侧，林彦俊闭着眼睛轻轻点头。得到了他的放任之后陈立农提起一个近乎可怕的速度，绷紧的大腿撞在肉臀上泛起一阵阵抖动的波浪，林彦俊放过被自己咬出齿印的下唇叫出了声。

“陈、陈立农……太快，”他高高地扬起了头，屁股撅得更翘，对方的两个拇指不住地在腰窝摩挲，“要到、到了，再快一点呜呜——”  
他叫得太撩人了，惹得对方忍不住掰过他的下巴接吻，一边打屁股一边死命地摆着公狗腰。  
林彦俊没忍住，直接射在了枕头上。被他夹得太厉害，陈立农最后插到了最里面，一股股地全射了进去，像是要射干净一样还打圈磨了几下。

两个人都是大汗淋漓，并排躺倒在一起，却又一起很孩子气地笑起来。

4  
温存泡澡的时候林彦俊认真地提出了问题。

陈立农一边给他洗头一边回答，“因为我太熟练而吃醋吗，”给他搓出一脑袋泡泡，然后又用那种看世界一级可爱生物的眼神看着他，“那，我可不可以因为你没有提前学习过怎么让我舒服而不开心。我可是辛苦地学了很多。”一脸正经地。

“有没有那种不会让我屁股痛的舒服？”林彦俊饱含期待。

“没有，快醒醒。”

5  
很久之后的后来，当年那一桩小小桃色风波的女主角收到了一件未署名的快递。  
“是什么啊？”她有些好奇，粉丝是不可能有她家地址的，难道是某位神秘追求者？  
助理一头雾水地举起手中的粉色小盒子，“好像是喜糖。”


End file.
